A date with Ikuto
by usuilove21
Summary: *NOT COMPLETING*Ikuto never left, but the amusement park is about to be torn down so they spend the last day there together not knowing that Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, and Kuukai see this date go on. TWOSHOT!


**A date with ikuto**

**A/N: **Hello!!! My first Two-shot! I am writing this to refresh me mind! Enjoy!

**Summary: **Ikuto never left, but the amusement park is about to be torn down so they spend the last day there together not knowing that Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, and Kuukai see this date go on. TWOSHOT!! Slight rimahiko!

Now go read!!

...The chara's aren't really in this at all...

* * *

**Amu's POV**

School was over for the day, and I was walking to the royal garden. Alone.

"Amu-chi!!!" I heard a voice say, behind me.

I knew it was Yaya.

I turned around to see Yaya and Rima.

"Amu..." Rima said, when I turned around.

"Yaya, Rima. What's up?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Not much, we just want to walk with you to the royal garden!" Yaya said, clinging on to my arm.

"Okay, I will." I said, having rima also cling onto my arm.

'Wasn't today the day before the amusement park is torn down...' I thought, mentally sighing.

We reached the royal garden, and went inside.

Tadase and Nagihiko were inside the royal garden, but so were Kuukai and Kairi.

"Kuukai, Kairi!" I said, not expecting them.

Yaya didn't say anything she just hugged both of them.

And rima just hid behind me.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kuukai said, waving to me.

"Hey Kuukai." I said, waving back to him.

Then my phone rang.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

I looked for my phone but I couldn't find it. My friends just looked at me.

I heard the mutter: "Wasn't her ringtone something else?" Kuukai.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless _

I found my cell phone.

It was a text, from Ikuto!

_Amu, come to the amusement park -- ikuto._

Was what it said.

I looked at it for a second.

I replied: _Kay, I will be there soon. _

My friends were still looking at me.

"Amu, and why are you blushing?" Rima asked, breaking the silence that was going on.

"I-I am not!" I said, stuttering.

'Damn my stuttering!!' I thought, yelling at myself.

"Right amu..." Rima said, trailing off.

"Um, guys I have to go..." I said, putting my phone back in my bag.

"What, amu-chi you just got here!!" Yaya said, coming up to me.

"Well, Yaya it is something... important." I said, putting my hand on her head.

"Yaya..." Nagihiko said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, later Hinamori!" Kuukai said, smiling.

"Hehe, 'Kay later!" I said, grabbing my bag.

I left the royal garden and went towards the amusement park.

**Rima's POV**

"Now where is this important place amu is going to?" I said, sitting down at the table.

"That's what we are going to find out!" Kuukai said, smiling like an idiot.

"What do you mean Sohma-kun?" Tadase said, his first thing since amu came in.

"We are going to follow Hinamori!" Kuukai said, pulling tadase to his feet.

"Why?" Kairi said, also saying his first thing.

"We want to know who she was talking to right-" Kuukai said, getting cut off.

"I know who it was." Nagi and I said, at the same time.

"Eh?" Tadase, Kuukai, Yaya, and Kairi all said, at the same time.

I looked at nagihiko, and he nodded.

"It was Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Nagihiko said, simply.

"How do you know that?" Kairi said, confused.

"Cause Ikuto made that her ringtone for him." I said, simply.

"Okay, we now know but know we have to find them and see what there doing!" Kuukai said, not letting it go.

"I'm in." I said, wanting to know what amu always did with Ikuto.

"So are we." The rest of them said, in unison.

"Let's go, we can't get caught!" Kuukai said, pulling us all up.

And we were off.

**Amu's POV**

I left the school gates and proceeded to walk towards the road where the amusement park was, but I felt like I was being watched.

I saw Ikuto sitting on top of the cement wall.

"Hey Strawberry." He said, eating some taiyaki, from the tail if I might add.

"H-Hey Ikuto. Help me up."

**Rima's POV**

We followed Amu and we saw her go to a wall and she looked up, so did we.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was there sitting on top of the wall eating taiyaki.

I faintly heard what amu was saying.

"-ey --uto hel- -e up" Was what I heard.

I was guessing she said "Hey Ikuto help me up."

He hoped down and picked her up, and she blushed.

And they went over the wall.

"Lets follow!" Kuukai said, Leaving the bush.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Nagihiko asked, popping out of the bush.

"We'll manage!"

**Amu's POV**

I told Ikuto to come help me up and he did.

Only that he came all the way down and picked me up bridal style.

I felt myself blush.

He hopped up the wall as if it were nothing.

'Well, he is a cat...' I thought, sighing.

"Why did you sigh?" Ikuto asked, siting down still holding me.

"N-No reason." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

YOSH! I succeeded!

_'You wish you didn't...' _

'W-Who are you?'

_'Your conscience.'_

'Oh, WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I don't wish for that perverted cat to hold me! What do you know!'

_'... I know because I am you, you know conscience. Never-mind (_**A/N: **Good album!!). _You will find out very soon...'_

'W-Wait!'

"-mu. AMU." Ikuto said, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh! What is it?" I said, looking at him.

His face was right in mine, his midnight blue eyes looking straight into mine.

I felt myself blush.

"Why are you spacing out? Are you thinking about me?" He said, smirking his beautiful yet annoying smirk. (**A/N: **It's true! well the beautiful part~)

"N-NO! Why would I think about a pervert like you?" I said, loud enough.

"Because you _love _me." Ikuto said, Blunt.

"W-WHAT!!" I said, Shocked.

Ikuto just laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I said, standing up.

He continued to laugh.

I have never seen him laugh this long.

**Rima's POV**

Wow, we actually found a way in.

Of course it was the cross-dresser that found it.

Stupid cross-dresser... He lied to Amu.

_'Yeah, but he told Amu the truth so you don't have any reason to hate him any more...' _

I sighed mentally, stupid conscience...

_'Fine ignore me, but you know you love him...'_

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!

"Rima-chan, are you all right?" the cross-dresser said, interrupting my inner thoughts.

'Thank god that he did so!' I thought, slapping myself mentally.

"What?" I said, with venom in my voice.

"Eh.. aren't you going to watch?" He said, recoiling.

"Oh, yeah..." I said, sheepishly.

I watched the whole scene go on.

Ikuto was holding amu. That got me mad.

But she escaped from him.

Then she spaced out.

"Amu, Amu, AMU." He said, waving a hand into her face.

He was right into her face.

I didn't hear what she said, but I heard what he said next.

"Because you _love _me." I am going to kill him.

I knew that Amu would be blushing fifty shades of red right now...

Everyone was just watching and Tadase was slightly blushing.

"Sorry, amu come on_. Lets play." _He said, inappropriately.

"That sounded inappropriate..." I mumbled, to The stupid cross-dresser.

"It did..."

* * *

**Listening to: **(new wave) Polly by nirvana

**A/N: **And this is the end of part one of this Two-shot! Please wait for the second part!! It will be out soon!! love ya all!

--usuilove21


End file.
